Another Year Older
by konfessor2u
Summary: It's Envy's birthday. What will he get for his presents? Edvy smut.


**This was a fic written for a friend's birthday. Happy birthday! I hope that you enjoy this fic.**

**Smutty... I'm not sorry about it.**

**I don't own FMA… this is purely for my own enjoyment... and others too. HEHE!**

* * *

The day passed by fairly uneventful for Envy. He sat on his bed daydreaming while licking off the chocolate frosting from a slim fingertip. Lust had given him a tray of chocolate cupcakes with rich chocolate frosting. It was the only thing he had received for his birthday and he was beginning to feel a bit sad that Greed hadn't given him anything. He knew though that it would be very difficult for Greed to give up anything to Envy so he ignored it.

A knock at the door made him jump and he slowly stood and stretched before going to answer it. He wasn't expecting anyone and this could only be an annoying exchange for him. Envy sighed heavily and went to the door, pulling it open abruptly. The person revealed behind the door seriously surprised him and left him utterly speechless. Before him stood Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Envy blushed immediately. He noticed that he was wearing a long black trench coat that reached the ground which was odd since he usually wore his long red coat with the flamel on the back and also because it was August and way too hot to be wearing it. The hood drawn up and Envy could only see a few wisps of golden hair peeking out.

"Ed" Envy barely whispered. It was more of a question.

"Happy birthday, Envy." The alchemist replied, just as quietly. Neither of them moved for a few seconds and Ed continued. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Can I come in?"

Envy thought only for a moment before stepping back and opening the door wider for Ed to pass by him. When Envy closed the door after Ed and turned to face him, he stopped in his tracks. There stood Ed, mostly naked, clothed only in purple briefs and his black boots. The trench coat lay haphazardly tossed on the floor. Envy held his breath as his eyes feasted on the sculpted, smooth body. His gaze drifted from the large bulge Ed was sporting to the tiny ribbon laces up the sides ending in large, loopy bows. He slowly looked up to meet Edward's golden eyes and he frowned slightly.

"Ed, I thought that you didn't want us to be, well, _us._" Envy shrugged, looking away at the wall to avoid more awkwardness as he recalled their meeting in the alleyway last week.

_They had been arguing as usual, fighting even. Punches were thrown, kicks were landed and words were screamed. It was natural for Edward and Envy to fight like that; they had been for years, even after the day of reckoning and the failure of Father's plans. After that day, the day that they both nearly died, they were no longer enemies. However, old habits die hard in this case and Envy couldn't help but still call the blonde a tiny pipsqueak and Ed never passed up the chance to call the homunculus a palm tree. Envy couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about but he eventually trapped Ed against the brick wall, both of them breathing heavily from their efforts. One of Envy's hands pressed the blonde back into the brick, a firm thumb on the hard collarbone beneath it. The other hand balled in a fist on the wall next to Edward's head. It seemed they had a silent conversation in the seconds following, each searching the other's eyes, and it was understood by both what needed to happen._

_The hand roughly grabbed at Ed's shoulder practically melted and ran up into beautiful golden tresses. Their lips touched shyly at first, light and quick. Edward relaxed his whole body to lean against the brick, tilting his head up for a better angle. Envy took that slight adjustment as permission to kiss him deeper and both either of them realized, they were passionately kissing. Like lovers. A slight shudder was drawn out of the alchemist as Envy slid his tongue wetly past Edward's lips. Ed hands brushed along Envy's sides as they slid around his body to fully embrace him. They craved to be closer to each other in that moment and Ed willingly spread his legs a bit for the homunculus to press his own thigh between them, bringing them closer than they ever had been before._

_It was going well until Envy ran a strong hand down Ed's front to cup the growing bulge between them. He pulled away from Edward's mouth slightly and whispered to him. "I've always wanted you, Ed. I just never had the chance to show it." This seemed to break the sweet spell that currently held Edward captive._

"_We can't do this." Ed stated with wavering breath. He was shaking his head furiously and was able to gently push Envy away from him. "I'm sorry. I don't think that this will ever work between us." Edward turned to leave the alleyway leaving Envy alone and a little bit confused._

"I know." Ed looked ashamed as he apologized. "But to be honest, you scared me, surprised me. I didn't know what to do. All I can tell you is that I've been thinking about it all week." While speaking, Ed was twirling a finger in one of the ends of purple ribbon hanging from his sexy underwear. Envy wondered if he even realized that he was enticing him to yank on those ends to unwrap the little alchemist.

"So have I." Envy said plainly.

"And I want you to have me." Edward opened his arms wide to present himself.

"You are sure about this? If we start this, I'll never be able to stop." Envy stepped closer to Edward. "You need to be sure."

"I'm sure." Edward whispered raspily, looking the other straight in the eye. "Happy birthday, Envy." Ed closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, drawing him into a deep kiss. Edward allowed himself to be lifted and carried to the bed. Envy kissed down his jawline and neck. It left him breathless and wet lips trailed further down his body leading to his purple briefs.

Envy was so happy to finally have Ed under him and he smiled against smooth skin as Ed squirmed a bit. _Finally,_ Envy thought to himself as he reached the edge of purple fabric. His fingers grasped the end of the silky ribbon and he pulled to unravel the knot. He pulled the ribbon completely free of the fabric allowing the front of Edward's underwear to open, revealing his pulsing hard cock. Envy knew his own was just as hard as the one now naked in front of him.

The urge to lick Edward was overwhelming him and without a thought he gave in, running his wet tongue along the underside of Ed's length. He circled his tongue around the dripping slit at the tip and enjoyed the soft moans that came from the blonde. He wanted to hear them again. His long fingers wrapped around Edward pumping him slowly. With each pull, Ed's breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier and his legs widened to indicate that he wanted something more from Envy.

Envy transmuted his clothes off; he just wanted to be skin to skin with his birthday gift, to feel that hot flesh burning against his own. Edward pulled Envy down onto him and wrapped his legs around his hips causing their most private parts to be pressed together, both of them hard as ever.

Spit slicked fingers found their way between them and teased at Ed's hole, leaving him writhing and whining, begging for more. Ed's own fingers found their way into long dark hair and pulled sharply to expose Envy's neck just as two fingers wiggled into him. Edward's delicious mouth nipped and kissed mindlessly while he was being stretched, being readied to fuck.

A predatory grin crossed the homunculus' face as he slipped a third finger in. It wouldn't be too long until he felt that tight wet heat on his cock instead of his fingers. He wanted it. Ed wanted it; the alchemist rolled his hips, desperately trying to get Envy to fuck him deeper and harder with his fingers. Instead they were removed and Ed sighed loudly and Envy stroked himself before positioning himself to push into Ed's ass.

Inch by inch, Envy slid into Edward's tight and willing body. He closed his eyes, barely believing that this was happening, unwilling to open them again because he was too afraid it was a dream. The nails biting into his back though were most certainly not a dream.

A new sound was drawn from Ed's sweet mouth every time that he rammed into him. Moaning, panting and begging filled the room which was previously quiet and lonely. Edward, The Fullmetal Alchemist, was begging to be fucked harder and faster. Envy was only too happy to oblige and it wasn't long before he started to feel the buildup of his arousal. He had found the perfect angle to hit Ed's prostate, which in turn caused the walls of his lover's already tight ass, to impossibly constrict around him.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Edward tried to reassert some sort of dominance over Envy by forcing his tongue against his. He ran his tongue along Envy's teeth and along the roof of his mouth causing him shudder and roughly jerk his hips forward. The erratic thrusting brought Edward to the edge of his pleasure and he spilled his seed all over his stomach in between them.

Envy wanted to last longer. He grit his teeth and growled. He tried to fight it. One look at Ed sexily laid back on the pillow with his eyes half lidded and glazed over in ecstasy, and he was done. He came hard into Ed who moaned quietly and ran his hands up his back and lightly scratched downward with his fingernails.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Envy pulled out of his new found lover and lay next to him smiling. "What do you think of _us_ now?"

"I think," Ed paused to think and curl up against Envy, "I think that it should be your birthday every day. How was your birthday, by the way?"

Envy smiled. He never got anything that he wanted. This was a first. He was afraid this happiness would slip from him at any moment, but for now he would just accept that he was happy. "I've had many, many, many birthdays, and this one was the best."


End file.
